Thea Redmane
|race= Forsaken |gender=Female |age=Mid-late 40s |height= 5'7" |weight= 110 lbs. |birthplace =Crestfall, Kul Tiras |residence=Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills |guild=Royal Apothecary Society |affiliations=The Kirin Tor The Alliance |alignment= |faction=Horde |class=Warlock, Apothecary, Mage |factionicon = Horde}} Thea Marion Redmane (née 'Carteneau'; born c. 579 K.C.) is a former professor of Magic and History at the Violet Citadel in Dalaran, former consultant for the Undercity Magic Quarter, and high apothecary of Branch 27-B of the Royal Apothecary Society. Within the branch, she currently leads the department of Research and Development under Thaddeus Seenwood. During the Second War she was instructed by Archmage Shal Andromath and participated in several small skirmishes in defense of Dalaran as the Orcish Horde advanced on the magocratic city-state and the northern kingdoms. Together with her mentor, Thea contributed to the city's reconstruction and the research necessary to focus arcane energies into creating the Eye of Dalaran, earning her immense praise for her acumen at such a young age. Following the war's end, she settled in Dalaran with her husband Alvar Redmane, a professor of Alchemy at the Violet Citadel and a locally esteemed painter hobbyist. During the Third War, both Thea and her husband were killed when Arthas Menethil attacked Dalaran, and she was summarily raised into undeath as a banshee servant of the Scourge. She later broke free of the Lich King's control with a number of others, reclaimed her physical body, and helped to establish the Forsaken. Thea was badly injured during the Battle for Lordaeron and remained comatose for a time after she was dragged through a portal to Orgrimmar. With the help of the warlocks of the Cleft of Shadow, she regained her fortitude and eventually returned to the Forsaken. She participated in the Fourth War, contributing to the production of blight and the research of dark magic to aid the Horde and Forsaken war effort. After the end of the Fourth War, Thea was promoted to the rank of high apothecary, succeeding Maerlyn Eldham as head of Branch 27-B's department of Research & Development. Life Childhood As the daughter of a dock worker and barmaid, it seemed at first that Thea Carteneau was destined to live the kind of ordinary life that her parents had known and grown reasonably content with. The small port town on the island of Crestfall where she spent her childhood has become a mere footnote in historical texts, long since obliterated in the time when Orgrim Doomhammer assailed the nation of Kul Tiras and brought conflict to the shores of Lordaeron during the Second War. Career & Family Fate alone determined that she would be spared an ignominious end, and on the cusp of womanhood, it became undeniable that she possessed a strong affinity for magic and would be most at home learning among the adroit minds of the Kirin Tor. For a season she studied, and after the combined forces of the Alliance defeated the Orcish Horde, she traveled, determined to see more of the world's history in the wake of such wanton destruction. During these journeys, she and one of her companions fell in love: Alvar Redmane, a similarly gifted intellect who shared her love of life, knowledge, and discovery. A loving marriage followed, and it seemed to Thea that middle and old age would descend upon them in an era of relative peace. In recognition of their accomplishments and contributions to the Kirin Tor's substantial abundance of knowledge and learning, both Thea and her husband were employed at the Violet Citadel as tenured professors, instructing young mages and students in the magical arts and sciences. During this time, Thea's niece Isolde arrived in Dalaran after Thea and Alvar successfully convinced the girl's father, Alvar's eldest brother Mordecai Redmane, to send his magically-inclined daughter to live with them and begin her studies. .]] In Isolde, Thea saw the daughter she had long desired, and cared for the girl as if she were her own. For years she and Alvar had tried to conceive a child of their own, but their efforts had borne no fruit. Despite this, Thea remained optimistic that one day she would be a mother, and set herself to caring for Isolde in hopes that she would watch the young girl blossom into a brilliant mage in her own time. Death Unfortunately, the arrival of the Scourge would prevent this idyllic future from ever becoming reality. During the Siege of Dalaran, she and her husband perished—her own death occurring in the Alterac Mountains, far from the city walls, as she attempted to shelter a fleeing caravan of citizens from a pursuing band of undead. Though able to strike down many of the beasts with her magic, Thea's ultimate fate was a cruel one: with his unholy runeblade, the death knight in pursuit ripped her soul from her body and transformed her into a wretched banshee, bound to the will of the Lich King. Undeath Reanimation For a time her spirit languished in the chains of the Scourge, until the weakening of the Frozen Throne allowed her and a number of others to regain their will. Pledging herself to Sylvanas, she joined with the Forsaken, and at last returned to the site of her death in order to reclaim her lifeless body, preserved as it was under ice. Forever robbed of the life she once knew, Thea's mind nonetheless retained every bit of its potency, and in undeath she continued her preoccupation with the mysteries of the arcane. Having accepted her new existence among the dead, she became fanatically devoted to the preservation of her race, readily taking up arms against any who threatened her Dark Queen and becoming obsessed with hunting down and destroying the death knight who made her as she was. The Hunt for Her Killer A deep desire for vengeance burned in Thea's breast despite her newfound freedom, and after a time spent helping to establish the rule of Sylvanas Windrunner over the ruined city of Lordaeron and surrounding Tirisfal Glades, Thea began aiding the Argent Dawn, working as a magical consultant and enchanter in the organization's ongoing missions to wage war against the servants of Arthas and his majordomo, Kel'Thuzad. Always she kept her ears open for word of the terrible death knight she had known to be the one responsible for cornering and slaying her in that secluded pass high in the Alterac Mountains. She eventually tracked her killer and a band of cultists to an area in Silverpine Forest where the Cult of the Damned was attempting to erect a plague cauldron. Together with her Argent brethren, Thea put a stop to the cultists' plans and exacted her vengeance on the fallen knight. She then burned his unliving body in magical fire until nothing but fine ashes remained. These she scattered in Lordamere Lake, and thereafter left the Argent Dawn, having accomplished her purpose and hoping that she would find some measure of peace in having avenged her own death. The Royal Apothecary Society To be added soon. Physical Description In life, Thea was considered quite beautiful and was known for her quiet yet thoughtful demeanor; some have called her "a soft, yet strong presence". In undeath, she remains more well-preserved than many of her first-generation Forsaken kin, perhaps owing to her strong affinity with magic. Despite this suspended decay, her body has become thin and frail, her face sunken and hollow, and her fingers bony and nearly skeletal (though still wrapped in flesh). She is typically clad in the type of cloth garments preferred by spellcasters for ease of movement, although she has turned her back entirely on the Kirin Tor and now prefers the gowns of the Royal Apothecary Society and other Forsaken magic users to better reflect her current affiliations. Personality Known in life to colleagues and friends alike as an unsuspectingly brilliant mage, Thea's knowledge of magic and interest in history never eclipsed her love of people and life. However, the ordeal of being raised first as a banshee, followed by the reclamation of her will only to be relegated to an undead body, has severely affected her once unfailing kindness, tainting it in such a way as to cause a sort of duality in her. Having moved steadily upward through the ranks of the Royal Apothecary Society, and with an increasing number of years spent in undeath, Thea has gradually become a shadow of her former self, the bright geniality and warmth of life giving way to a somewhat cold, calculating severity. Following a near-final death experience during the Siege of Lordaeron, Thea embraced demonic magic as a quick path to regaining her former magical power and sustaining her body and soul, turning her back on the arcane and instead pursuing the study of fel and other forbidden knowledge. As a lifelong academic and learned student of many subjects, particularly those of a magical nature, Thea's hunger for knowledge consistently primes her ambition to accept new projects, or to lend her expertise to those who seek the unraveling of mysteries and understanding of the magic at work in the world. Quotes To be added. External Links Thea Redmane @ WoW Armory __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Royal Apothecary Society Category:Warlock